Bright Stars
by Icy Shores
Summary: Hitomi's parents are getting divorced so she goes to Vulcan to relax and TRY to forget what's going on back on Earth. What will she do however, in the face of disaster and possible death. Who will she help in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Song that best suits this part of my story is this one. Miley Cyrus: When I Look at You

Hitomi sighed as she moved past a group of Vulcan teens. Her parents were getting divorced and had the balls to ship off planet to this one. Sighing, she continued on to the room that she had been given by two of her parents friends. Sitting down at the holo-vid, she quickly called her friend Erin who was in Egypt with her horse, Blackstar.

When her friend appeared on the screen, Hitomi smiled as her mount nudged her way into the picture. "Hey chicka! I was woundering when you'd call. Your mount's been driving us all bonkers!" Laughed Erin as Hitomi smiled before briefly asking her friend to send Blackstar to her.

"I need to find a way to get there Vulcan teens off my case about my being human and them being better! They have no horses here so that should shut them up and if it don't I can always go back home and stay with you!" Laughed Hitomi as Erin shook her head.

"Okay but I'll send James along as well, to keep her company while she's on route to you." Stated Erin as Hitomi nodded.

As the afternoon rolled around, Hitomi soon spotted her stable's shuttle. It's familer Gold, Black and Red coloring making her smile as she went up to the head groom. "James, it's good to see you again! How's Emily doing?" Asked Hitomi as the man blushed.

"She's doing well miss Hitomi. I've brought your mount safe and sound." He stated as Hitomi smiled and moved inside the shuttle carrier. Seeing her mount, she smiled. "Hey big girl. Enjoy your trip?" Whispered Hitomi as the mare huffed. The mare was half asleep and Hitomi laughed when she woke and whickered when she seen her mistress.

Meanwhile, James watched as several Vulcan teens began to creep closer to the shuttle, when suddenly they gasped as Hitomi appeared with her black mare covered in her family's royal colors (yes she's royality). Smirking as she turned around, she smiled as James nodded. "Be seeing you soon miss." He stated as he got on the shuttle craft.

Moving past the Vulcans, Hitomi gently led the mare to where a shuttle attendant pointed out a large paddock.

Late the next morning, Hitomi jerked awake as the ground beneath her bed began to tremble. Frowning, she slowly got up and got dressed before moving to the blacony. What she saw, made her gasp. A long beam of pure energy was pulsating into the ground. Grabing what possessions that she had, she quickly raced to where her mount stood, body trembling as the ground beneath her hooves moved upwards. Mounting up, Hitomi gently nudged her mount towards the only place she knew they would be safe, at least, until help arrived.

Moving to the mountain that housed the Vulcans most prized deity, she waited and watched. Moving aside as several Elders and the Ambassador Sarek and his wife, Amanda. Minutes began to go by and it was then, Hitomi saw gaping holes suddenly appear where there should of been ground. *The planet's being destroyed from the inside out!* Thought Hitomi as her mind began to race, woundering how she would be able to help. Just as this thought went through her mind, another Vulcan raced past her, dressed in the Starfleet uniform that Hitomi's father usually wore.

Minutes later, he re-emerged and yelled something but she didn't hear as a beam of light caught them. Dazed and confused, Hitomi quickly grabbed her mount's reins and she went to rear, clearly terrifed by what had just happened. "Easy big girl. I'm just as confused as you are." Whispered Hitomi as several guards moved to keep her from the rest of her small rescued group. "Hey stay away from her hooves!" Yelled Hitomi as her mount reared and screamed in terror. "Blackstar whoa!" Called Hitomi as the mare spun, snortting and pawing the ground.

Suddenly another hand grabbed the reins. Looking over her horse's withers, she came eye to eye with Spock. Although his face was blank, inside he was crying. His mother was dead. She had stepped too close to the edge of the cliff of which had crumbled. Helping the girl before him, was now his main concern.

Hours later, in a large cargo hold, Hitomi gently rubbed her mount's nose as she sighed heavily. She never seen Spock enter with his father, nor see the look of sorrow that was in his eyes. "Hitomi came to our planet so that she could get away from her parents divorce. I don't think her stay was quite that exciting." Stated Sarek sadly as Spock nodded and walked over to them.

Looking up, Hitomi smiled but frowned when she spotted Sarek. Suddenly, she put two and two together. The striking resemblance between the two Vulcans was unmistable. "Miss Hitomi I am Commander Spock. I am curious to know if you have been asigned quarters yet?" He asked as she lifted an eyebrow. "None that I can recall Commander." Stated Hitomi as her mount turned her head and blew warm breath over the Vulcan who looked at her owner with the question in his eyes. "She's saying 'hi'. It's what horses do in the wild." Stated Hitomi as she stood and patted her mount's neck.

"Come with me. You shall have my quarters until we deal with the problem that is at hand." Stated Spock as Hitomi frowned but nodded.

Days later, Hitomi looked out the hull window and sighed. Today the other Vulcans were remebering those who had died and Hitomi was going to attend. Getting dressed in her flowing black dress with black swarvoski crystals. She sighed as her long, dark brown hair tickled her back. Getting up, she moved to the Bridge where several Vulcans gasped as she moved by. The sash that showed her status on Earth as one of royal blood faint beneath her dress's skirt. Spock meanwhile bowed his head before going up to her. "Thank you, for being here." He whispered as she smiled and nodded before moving off to one side where she could speak to him in private.

"I loved Amanda, she was just like a mother to me and I miss her. I don't pretend to know what you're going through because I don't, but what I do know is that she was a very speical person, whom many loved and will now miss. Today Commander, I don't think any would critize you should you cry for the death of your mother." Stated Hitomi as Spock nodded. It was late in the day when Kirk somehow managed to get back on board. Between that time and the time that Spock moved to his quarters, all hell had broke loose as they raced to get to Earth and save it before Nero destroyed it as well.

Author's Note: Sooooooooooooooo what do you think? Let me know and I'll continue with this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bright Stars**

**Chap 2.**

Hitomi sighed as Enterprise warped behind Saturn's moon Titan. For the past few minutes, Enterprise had been at her maximum warp speed and many of the crew was now manning battle stations while others were on standby in case they needed to evacuate the ship. She had yet to leave Spock's quarters. She had seen his mother fall, had seen the horror on her face and knew that had that been her, she would have gladly given up her life. Hearing the door swish open, she never bothered to look up, so was shocked when Spock practically plopped down beside her. "Hitomi, what is wrong?" He asked, knowing that after speaking with her, she felt better with people calling her by her first name and not her last. "Overwhelmed mainly." Came her reply as Spock nodded and looked at her. "There is something more bothering you." He stated as she looked up at him and sighed. "Spock I'm sure you saw the look on her face, are feeling the same things I am, you just choose not to show them while I don't care what others think." She replied as she stood and moved to one of the large windows and looked out. She never heard the other get up but when he moved to stand behind her, she tensed, knowing that to annoy or aggravate a Vulcan was to earn their wrath but at that point, she didn't care.

Spock, meanwhile, could see that she wasn't about to cower in fear because he was mad or worse ticked off. Sighing, he turned and made his way to the door before leaving her in peace. Hours later, he looked up shortly after Enterprise had pulled free of the artificial blackhole's grasp by releasing her warpcoils. Hitomi stood on the Bridge speaking with one of the Vulcan Elders before she bowed her head and left. Later the next day, Hitomi smiled as she hugged both of her parents before moving across the Starfleet Academy Campus. Spock meanwhile listened halfpass as his father spoke to him about his options to either join the others in rebuilding their race or to stay with Starfleet when Hitomi walked by. "Spock are you listening to me?" Asked Sarek as he looked at his son and then followed his gaze to where Hitomi now stood speaking with several other Starfleet Cadets. "Sorry father but will you excuse me?" Asked Spock as Sarek nodded and shook his head as his son practically raced towards Hitomi.

Hitomi meanwhile turned when her friend, Leah gasped and then began to ogle something behind her. Turning, she inwardly gasped at Spock in his formal attire of Vulcan. "Hitomi may I speak with you?" He asked as he kept his facial expression blank as she sighed but nodded before following him as he moved towards the last remaining crafts from his homeworld. Out of sight of the others, Spock grabbed her and pulled her tight against his chest, causing her to gasp in shock. "Commander, please let me go." She whispered as Spock inhaled her scent, warm vanilla and summer nights on an ocean going breeze. "Hitomi I am here to ask that you become my mate." He whispered as she stiffened but slowly relaxed as she slowly pulled away. "I'd be honored but come to my parents Villa tomorrow and see if I'm really what you want at my older brother's birthday party." She stated as he nodded and watched as she raced away.

_**A/N**__:_Wellllll let me know what you think! This chapter was a long time coming and the next few will hopefully have minor lemons in them. Hey when life hands you lemons, you're supposed to make lemonade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bright Stars**

**Chap 3.**

Hitomi sighed as the luke warm summer breeze flowed over her bared arms as she moved to where her brother was standing speaking to a girl from his university. Suddenly she spotted Spock and several other Vulcans that had survived their planet's destruction. Suddenly Timberland's Morning after Dark began to play and Hitomi yelped when her brother grabbed her and they moved to the large patio and began to dance. As the song continued, Hitomi turned and smiled as she spotted Spock moving through the throng of people before stopping before her. As the song ended, she followed him to where he had draped his robe on the back of a bench but looked up as she moved out and looked out over the railing at the ocean. Her long brown hair blowing in the soft breeze as she slowly turned to face him. "You know my parties can get even wilder." She whispered as he gently hugged her and laughed. "Oh my god, you're laughing! You actually know how to do that!" She cried as she began to laugh at the look of mock horror on his face.

Spock meanwhile shook his head as Hitomi moved in his arms as she slowly began to get tired. She'd been up by the crack of dawn helping her brother get the deck, patio and staircase to the driveway done up in his chosen decorations and she had partied well before Spock had arrived. To be honest with even herself, she was worn right out and to be even more honest, she felt safe in his arms. Spock smiled when he felt her slowly go limp in his arms as she slowly lost the battle to stay awake and picking her up, gently carried her to where her parents stood. "Take her home son. If you want our permission to marry her, you have it." Stated her father as Spock nodded and moved to the now ready shuttlecraft. Hours later, he gently held her as she continued to sleep. He had gone to the new planet that was to become the new Vulcan. Many had loved it, while others had stayed on Earth, those who had been not yet ready to call any planet home. Holding her close to his chest when she trembled as she began to stir, he watched as she only rolled to her stomach and fell back to sleep. It was late afternoon, when he slowly woke to find her still asleep but he frowned when he realized that she was clearly uncomfortable with the heat levels the planet itself was already producing. Her skin was way too hot and picking her up, found that her breathing was shallow from the lack of air that wasn't muggy.

Moving to the bathroom, he gently sat her down before turning the water on, effectively waking her up. "Okay it's way too damn hot." She whispered clearly disoriented by the heat. Feeling the cool water lap at her feet, she quickly took her shirt off, standing only in her bikini, she dived under the showerhead and practically yelped in glee as her skin was quickly cooled off. Minutes later, she came out and shivered as her skin met the warm air but she spun when Spock spoke softly to her. "You know, you make an inviting picture." He whispered as Hitomi smiled and went up to him and watched as he backed away before leaping, got him soaked as she hugged him before responding. "Oh really? Well I'm glad the cold water's cooled you off as well!" She laughed before wrapping a towel around herself, moved to the large balcony. Spock shook his head at his now soaked shirt before tossing it off, moved to where she now stood. Seeing that her posture was relaxed, he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and watched as she opened her eyes, still clearly tired from the night before. "Come on, you still need to sleep." He stated as she took in his shirtless torso before shaking her head, moved by him a smile on her face. As she sat down on the bed, she sighed as her right shoulder suddenly protested her sudden movements and wincing, looked up when gentle hands began to rub at the sore muscles. Spock meanwhile smiled as Hitomi quickly relaxed under his hands. Minutes later, she was fast asleep.

As the day progressed, he watched her, shortly after she had woken up, speak with his father when suddenly, Sarek gently hugged her. Something his father had rarely given even his mother. He knew Hitomi felt privileged but as she went up to him, he could see the old sorrow over his mother's death back in her deep blue eyes.


End file.
